


Stress Reliever

by SugarBabeee (AmorevolousLover)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And he wants her to crush him, Come Eating, Drabble, F/M, I honestly love this rare pair and I wish there was more out for it, NSFW, Overstimulation, PLS WRITE MORE, Rare Pair Dare, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut, Smutty, Sweet bab Zenyatta, Thicc mommy Zarya, Vaginal Fingering, Zenny has a crush tbh, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorevolousLover/pseuds/SugarBabeee
Summary: Zarya is stressed out.Zenyatta is the perfect stress reliever.





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bbs! Here's a little drabble of one of my favorite rare pairs. I call this the Rare Pair Dare and I encourage other people to participate in it as well. 
> 
> Happy reading <3

"The sounds you are emitting are rather lovely Ms. Zaryanova." Zenyatta commented as his warm metallic fingers pumped in and out of her dripping core. "I am honored to be helping you relieve stress once again."

Zarya groaned in pleasure and in frustration. She couldn't believe that she let this madness happen a second time.  
  
It had been three weeks since he and his cyborg apprentice had joined Overwatch and he had been hovering over her ever since he found out her disdain for Omnics. Apparently he made it his personal mission to get her to come around despite the cyborg's warnings.

She made it tough for him considering how she tried to crush him whenever he so much as looked at her, but after a scolding by Winston she was forced to be civil, well as civil as she could be with an omnic.

She was in the gym by herself late at night when it happened the first time. She was working out the stress she had that day from a mission in Numbani when he had come in and started blabbering about harmony and how "the flush of her skin was akin to a blooming flower and complemented her unique hair color."

_Zarya stomped right over to him and jabbed a manicured finger into his metal chest._

_"If you aren't here to make yourself useful as the target practice you abominations are good for, get out." she hissed looking down at him._  
  
_"I assure you that I can be used in a better, more satisfying way." Zenyatta said softly._

_Zarya blinked. What else could they be good for?_

_And as if he could read her mind, the Omnic slowly looked up at her and she was sure if he had a mouth he would be smiling._

_"I would be quite eager to introduce you to the pleasures of harmony."_

The rest of that night was a blur of moans and sighs. She hadn't known that he was going to touch her like that. He made her feel overwhelming pleasure from her hair follicles down to her toe nails, but he also made her feel calm and safe, which is what truly worried her the most.

The memory finally knocking some sense into her and reminding her who and what she was, she brought her hand down and shoved his aside. The Russian looked away as her face burned hotly in humiliation.

A moment passed and the only thing she could hear was the gentle whirring and churring of the machinery in his chest and the sound of her own breathing.

What the hell was wrong with her? How did she, Aleksandra Zaryanova the widely known Omnic hater, let this thing touch her this way? It went against everything she stood and fought for. How would her people in Russia react if they knew that she was being tainted by a machine's touch. As the woman began to sink deeper and deeper into her guilt, she felt the omnic guide her head back towards his face plate with a finger.

"My apologies." whispered the monk. "Are my methods proving to be unsatisfactory?"

"N-no," She stammered. "This is wrong. I-I shouldn't be letting you do-" she started but was stopped as he gently but firmly gripped her chin. "Aleksandra," he started, shocking her with the use of her real name. How did he know it? She never told him.

"There is nothing wrong about this. You are just stressed and need some relief. From research, I know that this is one of most effective stress reducers for humans, and I do not mind being used by you despite your hatred for my kind because I know that deep down you are a kind person." He said. "Now, will you let me please you?"

Zarya looked at him and slowly nodded. She felt a twinge of regret but quickly shut it down. His kind has done too much to the world and she would never forget it, no matter how much she wanted to.

"I am quite eager to see that lovely face you make when you come undone again." he said as he pumped four fingers back into her without warning. Her once guttural moans turned into needy gasps as his fingers scraped against that delicious spot inside her. The intensity was blinding and it stole her breath until her head swam with it. She was so close, _so close, **so close--**_

" ** _Blossom for me_**." he whispered as he roughly thumbed her bundle of nerves.

Zarya's world exploded into one of color and sensation as she came. Her body convulsed and twitched as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. She sang for him as lightening bolts of ecstasy shot through her and made her whole.

His fingers had slipped out of her as she started to come off that high but her breath was knocked out of her lungs as he began to mercilessly stroke her clit again. "S-stop!" Zarya yelped trying to push his hand away but to no avail as he relentlessly strummed her sensitive flesh. Zenyatta kept stroking and building the pleasure until it was too much and she could not take anymore. " _О пожалуйста_!" she sobbed, her body frozen in ecstasy and then writhing as she rode out the waves.

Slowly, the shudders wracking her toned frame lessened to deep breathing as his fingers slowed from lazy circles to nothing.

"Forgive me," the Omnic said bringing up a hand to stroke her flushed face in apology. "I had become so lost in the enchanting sounds and faces you made that I just had to prolong it."

Zarya only responded with a tired grunt.

Zenyatta roughly grabbed her jaw and held it still. "Suck." he demanded softly as he pressed the fingers coated in her juices to her lips.

Her clit throbbed at his sudden display of dominance and accepted his metallic fingers into her mouth, sucking slowly. She was simply too gone anymore to care and relaxed in her afterglow.

"Good girl." He cooed in adoration and stroked her hair.

His words caused that feeling to stir deep inside of her again and she knew she couldn't stop herself spiraling deeper and deeper into this madness. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Tbh tho I just really think Zarya and Zenny could have a relationship that would cure depression and snatch edges. Like it doesn't even have to be romantic or anything I just wanna see them be friendly af. 
> 
> I may do more drabbles in the future but I just had to get this off my chest first (I actually wrote a longer and better piece but it got deleted when my phone whacked the fuck out and deleted everything)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
